1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to processor caches, and more particularly to preparation of cache ways for access.
2. Description of the Related Art
A processor typically employs a cache to store data likely to be accessed in the near future. In order for the processor to access the cache's stored data, the storage elements of the cache must be in an accessible state. For example, in some caches the stored data can only be read when bitlines of the storage elements being accessed have been precharged to a particular voltage. Maintaining the storage elements of the cache in the accessible state consumes power. Accordingly, one technique for managing access to a cache involves maintaining the cache's storage elements in a low power state and, in response to an access request, transitioning the storage elements to be accessed to the accessible state. However, because it takes time to transition the storage elements, this technique can increase access latency.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.